


Loki Wannabe

by deirdre_c



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just wants his boyfriend and his BFFs to get along. Is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the family goes out to the movies for a few hours over the holiday weekend and leaves me alone to play. The source video I found was pretty rough, so I may remaster it when the Bluray comes out... or I may just pretend this never happened at all.

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/459975.html) on Livejournal (streaming and download links).

 


End file.
